Majora's Mask: The Abridged Series
Majora's Mask: The Abridged Series is the sequel to The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series and is a series of parody videos created by adamwestslapdog based loosely on The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Like its predecessor, it has many deviations from the original story, some of which barely resemble the source material. Footage for the series consists of clips from online speedruns, and while most of the dialogue is provided by the creator, certain female voices are now provided by actual women. Despite the continuing low budget, the series is just as popular as its predecessor on YouTube. The Series returned on September 1st after a long hiatus with the release of Episode 11. However, the series is currently placed on another hiatus with no updates or new episodes for five months. Plot The series begins with Link searching for Navi in a forest, but he is attacked by Skull Kid and his fairies almost instantly. After losing Epona, Link gives chase and falls into Termina, where Skull Kid utters the cursed words "Wand of Gamelon" (making a reference to CD-i game Wand of Gamelon ) turning him into A Grass Type Pokemon. Furious, Link tries to attack, but only winds up finding Tatl, whom he mistakes for Navi, thus forcing them to team up. Later, the new team meets the Happy Mask Salesman and searches Clock Town for 3 days before finding Skull Kid and Tael on top of the Clock Tower. However, before either of them can do anything, Skull Kid drops the Moon on the town, killing everyone. Luckily, Link had managed to retrieve his Ocarina and plays the Song of Time, contrary to Zelda's advice, forcing himself and Tatl back three days. There, the Happy Mask Salesman plays the "Song of Healing", turning Link back to normal and allowing him to begin his quest. After a rumor that the series was canceled by "Johnny Youtube, founder and CEO of YouTube" Link and "Navi" turn down a ride from Osama "Smith", who asks them to save France from the attacking "nuclear equipped robot ninja dragons (from the future)" Link and Tatl head to the Deku Palace to save a Monkey from being boiled by the Deku King. However, once they find out the Deku Princess is missing, Link rushes off to the Woodfall Temple and defeats Odolwa using a bomb (surprise bomb attack!), creating a magic exit and sending Link to meet the first of the Four Giants. While there, Link convinces the giant to take time off from his vacation to save Termina, if Link can get the other three to help him. Back in the Palace, Link manages to anger the Deku Princess and has to fight for his life in an anticlimactic battle before meeting the Deku Butler and leaving for Snowhead. After enraging the fanboys by spending a filler episode with Tingle, Link almost freezes to death on Snowhead, then reencounters Darunia (who now writes poetry instead of partying),who has become "emu" and whose spirit cannot rest in peace, forcing him to play the "Song of Healing", which makes Darunia realize that he does like to party and get imprisoned in the Goron Mask. Using the mask, Link transforms into Chuck Norris (Goron Link) and goes to the Snowhead Temple and easily defeats Goht thanks to the mechanical failures of the boss. After meeting the second giant, Link moves on to the Great Bay Temple only to be blocked by a wall (which he could easily climb over) and instead goes to Romani Ranch to get Epona. He then then finds a Fish Lady and tells her that he found her eggs and husband, after she is relieved Link explains that the Professor cooked the eggs and they ate them and that her husband drowned. The Fish Lady becomes angry and yells that he was a Fishman and can't drown, this causing Link to realize that he probably should not have buried him and cut off his face to use it as a Transformation mask. During the drama a huge sea turtle awakens and complains about youngsters before deciding to continue his sleep in the Water Temple. Link hookshots onto his back and escapes. Link then arrives in the Water Temple, assuring Tatl that there is nothing to worry about. Two days later, they find a Your-Mom-Toad, who will show them the way to the boss chamber if Link can beat him in an argument. Link resorts to violence and persuades the toad to bring them to the boss room, in the room Link faces a Magikarp and eats him before leaving. Link finds the third giant and continues his journey. Next, Link and Tatl arrive at Ikana Canyon in time to witness several flesh eating zombies retreat to the ground rather than hearing Spice Girls. Link attempts to destroy the CD playing and encounters a mummy caused by Link hitting a scientist. Sneaking to the boss chamber of the Ikana Fortress, Link encounters General Skeleton-Head and easily talks him out of attacking the canyon. However, Link lets in the sun on Skeleton-Head, ending him and turning him into a disembodied ghost-vampire-skeleton head, and proposing a TV-show pilot that gets rejected. Characters Main Characters * Link: The "hero" of the story, Link is the Hero of Time, and knowledgeable beyond his years in many matters, mostly sexual. His intelligence and common sense are both incredibly low, and is unable to comprehend the fact that he annoys everyone around him. He often dreams up wild ideas, such as thinking the Deku Princess is a "hot, sexy forest elf", and constantly bringing up the fact that a tree looks incredibly sad. Despite these flaws, however, Link still manages to bumble through his adventures and come out triumphant. He has a bad tendency to get hit in the groin. * Tatl: Link's fairy companion, she was separated from Skull Kid after being too late to chase after him. She takes Navi's place of dealing out constant insults to Link, and being the only sane person in the entire series. Unfortunately, unlike Navi, Tatl usually proves herself completely useless to most aspects of the adventure. * Skull Kid: The main villain of the series, he is possessed by the titular Majora's Mask, and is determined to drop the moon on Termina. He constantly speaks in a larynx-strangling voice, and does many evil deeds, from rehashing a Halloween special to putting a sad face on the moon. He currently has Tael (a dark purple fairy with a steryotypical black accent) traveling with him. * The Four Giants: The Guardians of Termina, they refuse to help Link defeat Skull Kid unless he can convince all of them to lend their aid. So far, three of the four have appeared; the first found on vacation taking a bubble bath; the second, who believes Link to be a racist; and the third, Giantina Von Sultryvoice, who is really a deep voiced woman. External Links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubEOxpQoreU Majora's Mask: The Abridged Series at YouTube]